


Dancing

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: For once, it's Han who wants to dance.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **[this tumblr post.](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/172005771799/its-noted-that-the-dance-style-is)**

Han wanted to dance. Or rather, that’s what Lando _thinks_ Han mumbles breathlessly in his ear. It sounds sort of like “Iwannadaaaance”.

“Dance? _You_ want to dance?” Lando asks incredulously, because Han never wants to dance. It’s always Lando who drags him to the dancefloor and dances while Han bobs stiffly and awkwardly to the music. He must be really drunk. But Lando doesn’t care what the reason is, all he cares about is finally getting to properly dance with Han.

They step into the middle of the dancefloor, and Lando takes Han’s hands and tries to lead him, to get him to move with his natural rhythm to the music. It is a mid-tempo song, perfect for a dance where they could hold each other close as they swayed to the music. But Han, as per usual, wasn’t doing what he should. He pulled Lando towards him, and placed Lando’s hands on his own hips.

Raising an eyebrow, Lando left his hands on Han’s hips, and wondered what Han was doing. Still, being the one who actually knows how to dance, Lando couldn’t help trying to lead him again to dance properly. However, Han was slowly raising his arms above his head, with his eyes closed. Oblivious to Lando’s moves or the rhythm of the music.

He began to wildly wave his arms back and forth, as though it was a fast, upbeat song. Lando burst out laughing, watching Han for a few moments, before winding his arms around his waist, holding him close, and letting his head rest on Han’s shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
